


You Know That She'll Break You In Two

by dark_fantasies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fantasies/pseuds/dark_fantasies
Summary: Lexa goes to a bar to forget Clarke, only to remember her instead.orJust a quick little songfic based on the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by The Airborne Toxic Event. It's an amazing song and I wrote this fic in tune with it so I suggest giving it a listen while you're reading! Enjoy.





	

**11:52 pm.** You walk hesitatingly into the overcrowded bar, immediately feeling anxious under the obnoxious lights. This had never been your scene. You were supposed to meet up with Anya at the popular venue after she begged you to "be social, get your gay head out of your even gayer ass and forget _her_." So you reluctantly agreed, but now after finally spotting your sister, you realize you may actually be able to just leave unscathed and forgotten since she was too busy memorizing the inside of some girl's mouth. _Shudder_.

You turn towards the doors that you entered through just a few minutes ago giddy with the idea of escaping when the music shifts abruptly from a fast track to a slow one. You stand amazed, seeing couples who were just disgustingly grinding on each other turn to melt in each other's arms. You heart clenches. You miss her arms around your neck. You miss her eyes staring into yours, love evident in the blue pearls. You don't know how long you stand there, people-watching, lost in thoughts of her. Suddenly, you catch a glimpse of blonde hair. You freeze. By some twisted stroke of fate brought from a God you don't believe in, you see her. And she sees you.

The song changes.

In the farthest part in your brain, you register the words of the new song the band is playing as you watch her twirl. Smile. Laugh. Drink. Knowing that you are watching her, and pointedly making eye contact you in turn.

_Lose yourself_

_in the sweet nothings she said._

_Forget yourself,_

_and remember her instead._

That was never hard with her.

It's hard to breathe. It had been months since you had seen her. You've gone from waking up every morning wrapped up in her to nothing. And that is what you feel at the moment. Nothing.

**12:03 am.** Without you knowing, you feet had whisked you to the bartender. He fixed you your drink quickly, and was shocked when you downed it even quicker. You ask for another. You turn your head to the dance-floor for reasons unknown to you and she catches your gaze immediately. She had been looking at you.

You ask for another.

**12:19 am.** Your vision is slightly blurry. The bartender, Finn, has cut you off with a worried gaze. Anya still hasn't noticed your appearance, or lack thereof. And _she_ is still there, on the dance-floor.

Until she's not.

"Lexa. How are you?"

You turn immediately to the angelic voice, regretting it when the sudden movement mixed with the intense scent of her perfume dizzies your senses. You look up right into her oceanic eyes, and your heart painfully misses a beat. Her face is expressionless, but her eyes reveal a profound sadness. It confuses you to the point you forget to answer. So you simply looked at her instead. She is wearing a white dress. The same white dress she wore on your fourth date. The same white dress you took off of her body that same night, slowly. Tantalizingly.

You don't answer. You don't know how to.

She understands. She walks away.

You watch her go, lost in the haze of that night's memory, reliving every feeling as if it was wired to your body, and you feel hopeless. Homeless. You watch her go.

You watch her go straight into the arms of a man. Your blood boils. He says something, she fake laughs. Meant for you to hear. Your head hurts. You drank too much. They entwine in a kiss. You plead Finn for another. Anya notices you for the first time and starts to make her way over to you. But you can't look away from _her_.

She catches your stare, one last time, grasps the man's hand, and leaves with him.

Anya appears in your vision.

"Lexa! How long have you been here? I met this really hot girl and - Lexa? What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

You run out of the bar.

You stumble more than once. You haven't been this drunk in a while. People are staring at you. But you don't care.

You have to catch up to her.

You have to see her.

_I need you Clarke_. _Come back_.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
